the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wizoomer95/Het Huis Anubis - Season 1 w/ Subtitles Uploaded IN FULL!
Hello, everyone!! I don't know if anyone's still on the Wikia, but I'd figured I'd share this with you. Various YouTubers (especially Christa Simons) have started to upload episodes of Het Huis Anubis (the original Dutch show that House of Anubis is based on) with English subtitles. Recently, we've finally reached a milestone: Het Huis Anubis season 1 is uploaded, in full, complete with English subtitles! You can access the complete season now in this playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF54C47AE404CBBEB I'll be sure to update the playlist as Season 2 starts rolling in! Now, I wish to share with you some major differences that I'm aware of between HHA and HOA. These may contain spoilers. You have been warned!!! Don't say I didn't warn you. *Some of the character's names are different: Ninke=Nina, Appie=Alfie, Jeroen=Jerome, Joyce=Joy *In the first episode, we do not see Joyce or see her leave. However, many fans believe that the car that speeds past Ninke in the beginning is the car Joyce was in. *Ninke's Gran lives in the same nursing home that Sarah lives in, moving in the same time Ninke arrives at the school. Sarah first meets Ninke when she goes to visit her Gran. *Amber was Joyce's and consequently Ninke's roommate from the beginning. *This is more so triva. The initiation ceremony for Sibuna in Het Huis ''Anubis includes pricking fingers as opposed to a burned sacrifice. Pricking fingers is exactly what Nina said Sibuna shouldn't do in the ''House of Anubis episode House of Proof. *The holy grail (it's HOA equivalent is the Cup of Ankh) is NOT broken into 7 pieces. To find the cup, Sibuna had to take Corvus (Corbierre, also the literal Latin name for Raven) and hang him in the right place at the right time for the cup to be revealed. *As the chosen one was not needed to reveal the cup, that was not the reason why Joy vanished at the beginning. Fans believe (and it's hinted at it this season) that Joy's father went to court to testify against a criminal that Rufus (more on this later) was working with. This was the reason Rufus was after Joy. *There IS a chosen one in HHA, but no Osirian to my knowledge. The Chosen One is not revealed in season 1 as there was no need to. I won't say who it is now because Season 2 isn't uploaded in full (which has a lot more differences in the plot than season 1 has). However, I'll give you this hint: Neither Joyce nor Ninke are the Chosen One. *HOA's Rufus Zeno is based off of two characters in HHA. This is because Season 1 of HOA was re-written so that Joy's disappearance and the search for the Cup of Ankh are interconnected. HHA's Rufus Malpeid is after Joy and kidnaps Patricia in the finale. He is the Secret Society's enemy. Zeno Terpstra, on the other hand, works at a museum, is the son of Sarah's foster parent's upon her parent's deaths, and is after the holy grail for himself. *The Secret Society, believe it or not, was on the good side, helping keep Joyce and her father safe as he testifies at the trial. There is no connection to the search for the holy grail and the society. This is also why Victor and the teachers went to such great lengths to hide Joy's involvement in the school, which went largely unexplained in HOA. *Without wanting to spoil too much, let's just say that the finale of Het Huis Anubis season 1 is much more than the holy grail being buried under the stage... Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoy Season 1 of Het Huis Anubis!! Category:Blog posts